


Calculus isn't so bad...

by MeltroStation88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltroStation88/pseuds/MeltroStation88
Summary: Highschool AU. Carmilla meets a sexy new calculus teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story is entirely based on real life events that have happened to me.  
> My new calculus teacher is a beautiful redhead, but she's also my teacher soooo.  
> And my best friend is dating a great guy, who I am very jealous of. #Straightgirlcrushes
> 
> This story has a bunch of spelling & grammatical errors, so sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Carmilla was late for the very first day of school. On the outward appearance everyone seemed to think she didn’t care, but she actually was fearful for the new year. It was her senior year, and she had never been on time for any class. She was either making out with the newest study buddy, talking to friends in the hall, or just avoiding class in general. But not today. She stayed up last night thinking of ways to improve herself, to make a change for once. Obviously it wasn’t going as well as planned. She couldn’t give up this easily.

Carmilla parked her motorcycle next to a gray minivan. She threw her helmet into her backpack, and charged for the school before the doors locked. 

“Not today, mother,” Carmilla growled. “Don’t you dare lock me out again,” Carmilla raced up the steps. When her  hand hit the door, the bell rang signalling the start of the day.

“No way,” Carmilla pulled at the locked door, and pressed her forehead into the glass. Luck was not on her side today. Carmilla pulled a few more times, before sighing and heading back to her bike. 

“Carm..” a whisper could be heard from the other side of the building. Carmilla smiled when she realized who it was. Carmilla made her way around the building, when she caught sight of someone leaning out of the window. 

“Laura!” Carmilla smiled and waved to her friend. 

“Okay, I’m going to try and reach down to pull you in,” Laura was two stories up, Carmilla would have to jump to reach her hands. “Kirsch is here to hold my feet, you gotta throw your backpack up first,” Laura leaned out the window, and kirsch steadily held her feet. Carmilla smirked at her friends, and continued to throw her backpack into the window. 

This wasn’t the first time she snuck into the school. Ha. Carmilla Karnstein was trying to go to school. On any other day she would have skipped, but after she told Laura she wanted to change it was obvious going to school would be a top priority. 

Carmilla gave a running start, and run up the wall to reach Laura’s hands. When their hands connected, Laura gave Kirsch the signal to pull them both up. They held onto each other, until they both landed safe inside the school.

“Thanks creampuff,” Carmilla was sitting up and smiling full of energy, but Laura on the floor breathing hard. Laura just waved a hand to show Carmilla it was no problem.  “Let’s get to class creampuff,” Carmilla pulled her up. Kirsch held the door open for them, while they walked out together.

When Kirsch went off to his english class, Carmilla and Laura headed to Calculus. Laura was talking actively about a new teacher, and Carmilla stared at her with a wonderlust. It was no secret Carmilla had the biggest crush on Laura Hollis, practically everyone in their school did. But Laura was dating Kirsch, and she never had time for Camilla. Laura was suppose to be her best friend, but she ended up being a third wheel whenever the three of them hung out.

Laura and kirsch were good. Laura and Kirsch were happy. Laura and Kirsch were normal. Carmilla was a raging lesbian, who had a crush on her straight best friend. 

She tried telling Laura. She tried dating other people. But her heart wanted Laura, and she had not found anyone who would change that. She tried so hard to hate Kirsch, but she couldn’t. Kirsch was nice, honest, and funny. He treated Laura correctly, and never cheated on her.

Laura tried hard to hang out with Carmilla separately from Kirsch, but it was difficult when the only thing she talked about was Kirsch. Carmilla used to be super jealous, she use to avoid Laura, but she just couldn’t do it. Carmilla loved Laura. 

They made their way to Calculus, when Carmilla noticed a new nametag on the door.

“Wait, do we have a new teacher?” Carmilla squinted at the sign which read ‘Ms. N. Haught’. 

“Duh Carm, what did you think I was talking about the whole way here?” Laura smiled at Carmilla before entering the door. When Carmilla entered she saw a beautiful redhead standing behind the desk. She was tall with a beautiful smile, Carmilla almost dropped her books. And she was staring straight at Camilla. Wait, she was staring straight at Carmilla.  

“Carm..” Laura whispered. “Are you going to sit down?” Laura motioned towards the empty seat next to her. Carmilla blushed feverishly, and calmly sat down next to her.

Ms. Haught cleared her throat, and the attention was back on her. She had brown dress pants, that must have been too tight for being school appropriate, and she was wearing a plain black blouse. 

  
“Welcome class, my name is Ms. Haught, and I’m your new calculus teacher…” She smiled warmly before her eyes landed on Carmilla’s. “Most of you may think Calculus is hard, but it’s only hard without the proper technique.” Ms. Haught started to walk around the class, speaking softly while maintaining eye contact with her class. 

While Ms. Haught droned on about the syllabus, Carmilla had a hard time focusing on her words.  Carmilla was more interested in the gold ring around Ms. Haught’s finger. Maybe she was engaged, I guess she’s taken, Camilla’s inner monologue kept making assumptions and guesses.

“Excuse me,” Ms. Haught stopped at Carmilla’s desk. “Who are you? Why were you late? And have you heard anything I said?” Ms. Haught looked down at Carmilla, but her eyes were not rude, more concerned. 

“I’m...ummm… Carmilla Karnstein….and I was late because my mom locked me out...my mom is the principal you see… and I was listening… I think…” Carmilla couldn’t believe it. She was a blathering mess! Her cheeks turned bright red, and she looked down at her desk. Carmilla had never been embarrassed, she was Carmilla freaking Karnstein. But something turned her soft, something broke her, she wasn’t badass Karnstein anymore. She was spinless. 

“I expect great things out of you, Carmilla” Ms. Haught smiled and Carmilla looked back up at her. No one ever said that to Carmilla, but it sure was a nice change. Ms. Haught continued on with her welcoming speech, and when she finished she let the students have visiting time. Sometimes when Carmilla looked back, Ms. Haught was studying her.

During lunch, Laura and Carmilla united once again. Laf, Perry, Danny, Kirsch, Laura, and Carmilla stayed together for lunch, It was more of a makeout time for Laf and perry, Laura and Kirsch, and a glare at each other for 30 minutes between Danny and Carmilla. Although Carmilla didn’t feel like glaring today, and Laura didn’t feel like making out with Kirsch. Instead all they talked about was the new Calculus teacher. 

Carmilla was still gushing from their encounter, and Laura seemed to grill her about why she was acting so flustered.

“Honestly Carm, she isn’t even that pretty..” Laura was being quite rude, but suddenly she got it. “You like her, don’t you?” Laura squinted her eyes, and Carmilla looked anywhere else but at her. “You can’t date her, why don’t you find someone else your age?” Carmilla had to roll her eyes at that. Everyone Carmilla dated wasn’t good enough for Laura. Laura always had an input, a flaw in someone Carmilla was dating, Laura didn’t approve of anyone.

Carmilla used to wonder about what Laura’s real intentions were. Whenever Carmilla dated someone, Laura became jealous, possessive, and moody. It almost seemed like Laura wanted Carmilla to be single forever… Carmilla shook that thought away. Her friendship was more important than some relationship. Besides, those relationships never lasted long anyway. Mainly due to Laura wanting Carmilla to break up with them. But that wasn’t fair to Carmilla… Laura could date Kirsch, make out with him, have sex with him, but Carmilla never once told Laura to dump him. 

It wasn’t fair, that Carmilla always had to be lonely. Laura had a best friend, boyfriend, and everyone liked her. And Carmilla had Laura. She didn’t need anything else. Until today.

Something was missing in Carmilla’s life, something big, like the right person. 

She wanted a relationship. Someone who loved her, and never wanted another person. She wanted Laura like that. But now she wants someone different.

She wants to date the fucking Calculus teacher. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one person said I shouldn't continue this fic.  
> As a reminder this is all fictitious. Obviously teacher/student relationships are bad, but in this particular fic... teacher/student won't become sexual or intimate.. But also this is a story, and it's used for entertainment. And I've seen tons of other authors use teacher/student fics..  
> Sorry Rant over..
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I think this story will be three or four parts.
> 
> Hollstein is endgame.

Laura  _ was  _ happy. She was happy with her boyfriend Kirsch. She was happy with her best friend Carmilla. Laura wanted both of them. She knew Carmilla always wanted more, to be more than friends, but Laura had Kirsch who made her  _ feel  _ safe. So she teased Carmilla, so she would stay, and she dated Kirsch so he would too. Kirsch and Carmilla loved Laura, but they didn’t love each other. They were constantly fighting for Laura’s attention and time. Laura loved the banter, and she couldn’t choose between them. 

Although, if they had a huge fight...Laura would pick Carmilla because they have known each other since birth. She loved Carmilla and she desperately wanted her attention. But Carmilla was her broody self, and Kirsch was safe, nice, and a good lover. Laura could take Kirsch to meet her overprotective dad, and they would talk about football and bond together. Carmilla already knew Laura’s dad, and they bonded over very little together. 

Laura knew she was being selfish, and she knew Carmilla looked away whenever Kirsch and her made out. She use to think Carmilla was selfish for not wanting to be just friends, but that was until Carmilla got a new ‘study buddy’ and started dating her. Laura had become so jealous, kirsch and her got into a huge fight. Kirsch told Laura to pick between him and Carmilla...

And she picked Kirsch, because he was safe. Carmilla was a wild card, she was unpredictable, moody, sexy goddess. Laura couldn’t control herself around Carmilla.

Kirsch always knew Laura loved someone else. In fact, he didn’t expect the relationship to last as long as it did. He would never hurt Laura, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. But he was also incredible jealous of Carmilla, so he got possessive of Laura whenever she was around. It was hard to compete with Carmilla Karnstein. 

Love is a very dangerous word. Carmilla was not in love with her teacher, that would be insane. She was infatuated, lustful, and wishful. She never had a chance. But that didn’t stop her from being a horny teenage boy, who smiled every time she saw her calculus teacher. Carmilla had to stop herself from smiling, she was acting foolish. It was a crush, and nothing more. Carmilla could have anyone else in the whole world, except for her calculus teacher. That was inappropriate, disturbing, and weird….well...Ms.Haught was only five years older than her. Fresh out of college Ms. Haught seemed to be the topic of conversation throughout the school. Senior boys gathered around their lockers talking about how ‘hot’ they thought she was.

Carmilla sneered at them, she wasn’t some shallow teenage boy. She thought Ms.Haught was stunning, beautiful, and smart. She didn’t need to brag about how hot Ms. Haught was. Everyone already knew. But for Carmilla it was only a dream.

“Carm, you passed my locker!” Laura stormed down the hallway at her best friend. Carmilla kept walking to Calculus, when she remembered her daily morning routine.

“Sorry cupcake, I totally forgot” Carmilla turned to face her friend. Laura was glaring at Carmilla, and she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Were you thinking about the new calculus teacher?” Laura squinted her eyes, and she crossed her arms. Carmilla remembered their conversation from yesterday, and tried to act innocent.

“What? No way, that's gross creampuff” Carmilla shrugged it off and continued to walk to her class. Laura followed but she wasn’t convinced.

“I told you, it will never happen,” Laura sighed. “Maybe you need to find someone your own age,” Carmilla was silent, she had dated plenty of people Laura didn’t approve of. 

“Sure, let me just find the next available lesbian in our school,” Carmilla held the door open for Laura, as they entered the classroom together. They both sat in the back row, with Carmilla’s chair closest to the window. After the bell had rang, students had filed into the classroom with Ms. Haught closing the door behind them. 

“Good morning class, please open your textbooks to chapter 5” Ms. Haught had already filled the board with various equations. Laura excitedly scribbled down everything she saw on the board, while Carmilla kicked up her feet and enjoyed the ride.

It was no secret Carmilla sucked at math. She made it into calculus, but only because Laura tutored her since freshman year. Laura was good at every subject except history, and Carmilla was good at every subject except math. They both obtained good grades, but Carmilla had to work hard, while Laura just knew the material and didn’t need to study. 

Though Laura had an advantage over Carmilla in calculus, but Carmilla couldn’t concentrate on the lesson. She was staring off into space, and Laura wondered what Carmilla was thinking about.

Laura grew with rage, and she whispered at Carmilla.

“Can’t you pay attention?” Laura nudged Carmilla with her foot. And Carmilla shook her head, her eyes never left the teacher. Laura held back a growl, and turned to write some more notes.

After class, Kirsch met up with Laura and Carmilla. Kirsch didn’t exchange words with Carmilla, but whispered to Laura about things. He knew that it annoyed the crap out of Carmilla, to be left out and forgotten. Laura giggled as Kirsch wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ears.

Carmilla tightened her grip on her calculus book, and tried to walk ahead of the couple.

“I think I’m going to go home creampuff,” Carmilla turned to face them. Laura pushed Kirsch away, and looked concerned.

“Are we not going to hang out tonight?” Laura’s eyebrows rose. “It is a Friday Carm…” Laura and Carmilla always hung out Friday nights. Sometimes Kirsch was invited, and sometimes he wasn’t. Tonight he was invited.

“I think I’ll pass on tonight, I have a lot of homework,” Carmilla shifted her weight and looked at the ground. She was lying so she didn’t have to see Laura and Kirsch together. It hurt sometimes. 

“Whatever Carm,” Laura looked down too, she was hurt whenever they canceled Friday nights. 

“I’ll see you Monday,” Carmilla turned around to leave. Kirsch went to comfort his girlfriend, while Carmilla walked fast.

Friday nights were a sacred tradition for Carmilla and Laura. A month ago, when she started inviting Kirsch, things became different. Carmilla had canceled two times, because Kirsch would be there. Laura knew the reason, but that didn’t stop her from inviting Kirsch. Kirsch had requested to be there, and Laura couldn’t say no to him. 

So Kirsch was on the couch with Laura in his arms. They would probably make out, then cuddle for the rest of the night. Laura didn’t want to have sex with Kirsch, until they were more serious. Plus, somewhere inside of her, she knew she wanted the right person to be there with her. 

She pictured Carmilla and wondered where she was. Maybe she went out with Laf and Perry, or maybe she’s at home, or she’s out with another ‘study buddy’. Laura grew silently furious at the thought of someone else touching Carmilla.

“Babe, you okay?” Kirsch’s strong arms wrapped around Laura. Laura just shook her head and cuddled into Kirsch. This night was going by so slowly. 

Carmilla, on the other hand, was at home watching a movie with her cat. The same movie Laura would have picked out if they hung out together. Sometimes it was better for them to be separated, and isolated from each other. Laura was poison, and Carmilla was slowly dying from overdose.

She also couldn’t stop thinking about her teacher, but that’s another fantasy that would never come true. It was only a few weeks into the school year, and she hadn’t exchanged five words with the new teacher. She just adored from a distance, it would be her dirty little secret.

Except Laura knew every secret of hers. Laura was her best friend and secret crush. But it would never happen because she’s dating Kirsch. She doesn’t want Carmilla when she has Kirsch. So here she was… alone on a friday night...crying onto her cat. 

A few weeks later, Carmilla rushes into her calculus room. She was late again, and it was mostly her fault. Ms. Haught stopped in the middle of her teaching, and with a small sigh she wrote on a little slip of paper and gave it to Carmilla.

“Detention,” Ms. Haught shrugged, and Carmilla took it and went to her seat. Laura had barely noticed Carmilla sat down, she was too busy writing down the equations. Carmilla slumped into her seat, her face red from the stern words, she got a detention from her favorite teacher. She was embarrassed, and humiliated, and…

“Carm?” Laura looked up at her. “What are you doing here?” Laura noticed the yellow slip.

“I get to spend detention with Ms. Haught” Carmilla sighed for show, and tried not to smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I didn't edit any of this, and I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't edit this.  
> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> But please enjoy anyway!

Nicole Haught was wearing her famous dark skinny jeans with a dark green flannel. It was a thursday afternoon, and everyone had left the building. Currently, she was grading papers from a quiz her students took. They never did very well on these tests, so Nicole graded them with mercy. She sat grading papers, while her student Carmilla Karnstein came in for detention. Nicole always got stuck with detention, because she was a new teacher and the other teachers loved to punish her. She was going to have no one in detention, until Ms. Karnstein decided to be late to class. Nicole wondered if it was really the student's fault for being late, but it was policy to give detentions to late students. Nicole sighed as she set her papers down.

“Ms. Karnstein, please take a seat,” Ms. Haught eyed her student as Carmilla sat down in the seat closest to the door. “It’s policy to give detentions to late students, and I understand it may have not been your fault. But certain policies demand me to take action, and punish those who are tardy, you understand?” Nicole tried to reason with the girl. Every single time she saw her student she was silent, gloomy, almost sad. 

Carmilla just nodded her head, and continued to pull out her book. 

“Actually Ms. Karnstein, I need you to help me with some things for tomorrow’s class,” Nicole quickly came up with an idea. “I would like you to help file some of my student’s classwork, so that we can be more organized in class,” Nicole smiled as she thought about her brilliant plan. Her fiance Waverly loved files, organization, and Nicole’s dimples. So she decided to become more organized in the classroom, for the sake of her true love and her students. And Carmilla could never say no, to dimples like those.

They spent over two hours organizing files, homework, and grading papers for Ms. Haught’s calculus classes. Carmilla learned that Ms. Haught was engaged to a lovely lady named Waverly (Carmilla almost died when she said she was gay), she had a dog named Baker, and a cat named Bagheera. She came from a small town called ‘ _ hell’ _ ?... ‘ _ No _ ’ Carmilla thought. ‘ _ Purgatory’.  _ Carmilla learned that Ms. Haught went to Silas University for her masters in mathematics, and her fiance was a journalist. Her life seemed perfect. 

Carmilla shared things with her teacher as well. Things about her best friend Laura, and things about her mother  _ the principal _ . These things were way more personal than teacher/student should have been discussing. But Ms.Haught was respectful, kind, and she listened to Carmilla. Believe it or not, she cared for her student. Obviously Carmilla had been through alot in her eighteen years.  Ms. Haught did not pity her though, Carmilla didn’t need pity. She needed someone to listen to her, and it felt nice for Nicole to have someone to talk to. Her co-workers were nice, but they didn’t care enough about her to ask how her day was. Or even share conversation over a coffee break. 

Carmilla admired her teacher, but she knew Ms. Haught was happy with her fiance. That was evident in the way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about her.

Ms. Haught appreciated Carmilla, but she knew Carmilla would be way happier if she was dating Laura. It was inappropriate for her to talk about student relationships, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t become a secret matchmaker. Nicole could tell Carmilla cared for Laura in the way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about her. 

“She was my best friend, and we fell in love,” Nicole was trying to comfort Carmilla, be more of an advice giver. 

“Laura and I will never be on the same page, I’m sure she loves me, but just as a friend,” Carmilla shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

“I know Ms. Hollis, she is a very bright student, and you very bright too. Great minds tend to think alike,” Ms. Haught smiled while Carmilla blushed furiously. 

“She has a boyfriend anyway,” Carmilla shrugged it off, and started playing with her nails. 

“When I first saw Waverly, she had a boyfriend named Champ. He was a huge tool, excuse my language, and never treated Waverly the way she was supposed to be treated,” Nicole shook her head from the memory. “Although she didn’t need my help to see how bad Champ was, Waverly eventually broke up with him,” Nicole smiled remembering her fiance's break up. “But Carmilla you have to remember, you can’t make them break up, and if Laura is happy, let her be happy,” Nicole sighed. “It sucks, but the only thing you should be concerned with is your best friends happiness, and also your own,” Nicole filtered through some of the files while Carmilla chewed on the thought. 

After they were done talking, Carmilla packed up her backpack and headed for the door. Nicole gathered her stuff, and walked down the hallway with her. 

“Thank you for helping organize my things, I really appreciate it,” Nicole smiled at Carmilla.   
  


“Sure teach,” Carmilla shrugged and kept her eyes on the door. When they walked outside, Carmilla went to the parked black motorcycle, while Nicole went to her gray minivan.

“Have a good night Ms. Karnstein,” Nicole waved. Carmilla waved back and nodded towards her. They drove off separately, thinking about their true loves on the way home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Laura was waiting at her locker like usual. Tonight was Friday, so her and Carmilla were going to hang out and watch a movie together. They didn’t spend last Friday night together, so tonight was their night. Kirsch had a football game tonight, but he wanted to hang out with Laura before the game. So Laura told Carmilla to show up a few hours than she would normally. Carmilla, of course, never listened anyway. Carmilla showed up just on time, and Laura smiled as she saw her best friend. 

“Hey Carm,” Laura smiled and winked flirtatiously. Carmilla grew nervous and fidgeted with her backpack. Laura closed her locker to walk and they started walking towards Calculus. 

“What are we going to be doing tonight?” Carmilla was cautious on how to talk to Laura. She respected her relationship with Kirsch, she didn’t want to take advantage of her best friend. Carmilla knew that Laura could never like her like that though. Still Carmilla could dream.

“Maybe just a movie, and you can sleep over,” Laura smiled as she bumped into Carmilla. Laura was flirting, and Carmilla was avoiding eye contact. She wanted to look anywhere, but at Laura. Which made Laura very sad, so she poked Carmilla. She was super ticklish, but the only person who knew that was Laura. Laura poked her best friend, and she wiggled furiously. They both were backed up against the wall, and Carmilla was laughing and crying.

“Stop, wait stop, noooo” Carmilla couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. Laura smiled, and stop tickling her. Instead she wrapped her arms around Carmilla and hugged her. Carmilla immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. And they hugged for a very long time, until the bell rang. 

“Oh shoot Carm!” Laura pulled her into the calculus room. Luckily Ms. Haught wasn’t in the room yet, so they took their seats in the back row. 

~~~~

Laura set up her living room for their movie night, she placed blankets on the floor, pillows around the couch, and she put snacks on the table. She loved movie nights with Carmilla, it was different from when she was with Kirsch. Carmilla listened to Laura, watched the movie, and tried to be considerate of things Laura was passionate about. Carmilla was sweet, nice, and perfect for Laura. But there was Kirsch, and he was safe. She kept telling herself that. 

Carmilla was unpredictable, adorable, sexy, and new. Why couldn’t she choose? Laura was a coward, who hid from her feelings. She felt awful when she played Carmilla. A knock was heard from her front door. She totally forgot about Kirsch!

“Hey babe,” Kirsch was talking through the door. “Can you let me in?” Laura quickly ran to the door. 

“Hey Kirsch,” Laura bit her lip and let him in. He walked past her and flopped on her couch. Immediately he started eating the snacks on the table, and he turned on the t.v. 

“Aren’t you going to the game soon?” Laura crossed her arms, she didn’t want to deal with this right now. Kirsch shrugged, and pulled Laura onto him.

“Maybe I just want to spend some time with you,” Kirsch smiled and tried to kiss her. Laura let him, but pulled away.

“Tonight I’m going to watch a movie with Carmilla,” Laura stood up and sighed. “You have to go, or else Carmilla won’t stay,” Laura urged Kirsch to get up.

“You’re going to pick her over me?” Kirsch looked hurt. “You always pick her over me Laura,” Kirsch stood up and shook his head.

“Kirsch, I spend every week night with you,” Laura rubbed her forehead to relieve her stress. “Carmilla and I always spend Friday nights together,” Kirsch shook his head.

“You didn’t spend last Friday together,” Kirsch shrugged. “Maybe you can ditch her for your boyfriend,” Kirsch stepped towards Laura, and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips touched, but Laura put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“It’s Carmilla’s turn tonight,” Laura sighed. “I’ll text you later,” Laura pulled him to the front door.

“You’re always doing this Laura, you keep ditching me for a fucking lesbian!” Kirsch’s voice rose, and he got angrier at Laura.

“Why does that matter?” Laura stopped and looked at Kirsch. “There’s nothing wrong with Carmilla, she’s my best friend and I love her more than you,” Laura crossed her arms. “I think we need to take a break, you need to leave,” Laura pushed Kirsch out.

“Wait Laura, I know she’s your best friend, I’m sorry” Kirsch tried to get words out. He couldn’t lose Laura, because she was the hottest girl in the school. “I’m sorry ba---” The door was slammed in his face. He pounded on the door, and huffed with anger. When Kirsch walked off to his car, Carmilla pulled up into Laura’s driveway.  Kirsch glared at Carmilla, while she got off of her motorcycle. Kirsch got into his car and slammed the door, then drove off.

Carmilla walked up to Laura’s door, and before she even knocked the door opened. A pair of arms were thrown around her and hugged her. Carmilla staggered backwards, and held onto the smaller body.

“Carm, I think Kirsch and I broke up,” Laura cried into Carmilla’s neck. She rolled her eyes, and held the crying girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Carmilla was surprised to say the least. She didn’t think Laura would ever dump someone, so it surprised and scared Carmilla. Laura had continued to cry for a good two hours onto Carmilla’s neck, which meant they were both laying on the couch intertwined together. Carmilla would try to sit up, but Laura was heavy on her chest. When the crying stopped, she could feel Laura’s breathing becoming more even. Laura had just cried herself asleep on Carmilla’s chest. And Carmilla really needed to go to the bathroom. It was past midnight, and her best friend spent their movie night crying over Kirsch. 

Carmilla wasn’t even mad though. She was just confused, she had no clue what had happened between the couple. Obviously it wasn’t good, because Laura just cried and cried. All of this breakup seemed very sudden, and Carmilla knew Laura must have had a good reason for dumping Kirsch. 

Well… she thinks Laura dumped him. Because if that bastard dumped her laura, he would be holding his crotch for days. No one ever hurt Laura without Carmilla being there to end their lives. 

Movie night was a complete waste, but Laura was so warm. Her body fit nicely along Carmilla’s, and everything felt right. It was a bit weird Carmilla memorizing the outline of Laura’s body against her own. The whole room was spinning, but Carmilla felt trapped. Was she going into panic mode? Over Laura’s body??? The pressure increased as Carmilla’s breathing became short and heavy. Laura could feel the tense motion of Carmilla’s chest, and she lifted her head.

“Carm…” Laura’s eyes were half shut. “What’s going on? Why is your heartbeat going so fast?” 

“I...uh...don’t know cupcake,” Carmilla couldn’t breathe, she needed to sit up. Laura quickly sat up, and Carmilla also shot up like a rocket. She bolted from the couch and headed to the kitchen, she leaned over the counter. She chugged a few glasses of water down to cool herself, while Laura watched from the couch.

“What happened? Did you panic again?” Laura asked quietly. Carmilla knew she didn’t have a panic attack, she couldn’t breathe because she realized how much she loved Laura. 

“No cupcake, I was just dizzy,” Carmilla shrugged it off. “Maybe we should call it a night or something,” Carmilla started walking towards Laura’s room. 

  
“Carm… are we okay?” Laura’s words were almost a whisper. Carmilla looked back at the small girl. Laura was hugging herself, her knees to her chest. Carmilla wished she could pick her up and carry her to the room. But she had a responsibility to be honest with her friend. 

“Laura,” Carmilla walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of her. “Of course we’re okay, I’m okay, you’re okay,” Carmilla leaned over to hug Laura. They wrapped their arms around each other, and Laura snuck her legs around Carmilla’s back. 

“Can you carry me?” Laura whined, but Carmilla thought it was absolutely adorable. She picked her up, and together they went into Laura’s room. But neither of them fell asleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments.  
> ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? 
> 
> Also tell me about how hot your teacher is! or who your straight girl crush is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
